Pride is like a blade
by WarriorAngel95
Summary: Just a short kakasaku thing. It doesn't have much of a plot, it's mostly just LEMON. Please read it!
1. Chapter I: Havea lolo Fonua

**OK, guys, my first Naruto fanfic and my attempt that isn't yaoi. Thanks for reading guys!!!! |X-D**

**BTW-I don't own Naruto**

**Special thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX who pointed out some mistakes. Don't get offended if she sends you a review, she a professional.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter I: Havea lolo Fonua (the Polynesian goddess of sex)_**

Sakura was practically going insane. Her mind was filled with images of a him, dirty, wet-dream kind of images. Why did it have to be Kakashi, her ex-sensei?

It wasn't just a sudden crush. Ever since Sasuke left, she felt attracted to the gray haired ninja. She couldn't even look at him without blushing, and a total brain shutdown. Watching some kids play outside the window in her office, she felt someone behind her and quickly turned around. Of course, _he_ was standing right there. She cursed her bad luck.

'What are you doing, Sakura?'

'Me? Oh, nothing. What about you? Spying on young girls, eh pervert?' Not that she minded. It actually sort of turned her on.

'Why, Sakura, I can't believe you think that way of me.' He had that sexy look in his eyes and his voice was pure chocolate. She felt a bit drowsy.

'Well, I should get going. I have a lot to study.'

With a few hand signs, she was safe in her apartment. Her head was filled with dirty thoughts, and her lower region was practically burning. She ripped her clothes off and sat sideways on the armchair. She put on her rough jonin gloves and started touching herself; first her breast, then down her stomach, to her clit.

She started rubbing herself, imagining it was Kakashi. It was easier now that she was wearing gloves. Soon she was panting; accidentally she let Kakashi's name slip her lips.

'Oh...Kakashi.....'

'Yes?', said a calm voice.

Sakura jumped and started turning around, but a gloved hand stopped her, and another one turned her face around so she couldn't see him.

'Now, now, Sakura, be a good girl, you know you want this.'

He moved her hand to her clit again and began guiding her. The pinkette started trembling, begging him to bring her overboard, but he caught her hands and stopped all movement. Then he released her, and the second he did, her hands moved to her hot core. but he was faster. She could hear him chuckle and then something went over her eyes. Her hands moved to what she realized was a headband, and tried to take it off. Kakashi stopped her.

'We're going to do this my way princess.' Oh, yeah. Hell, yeah.

She could feel him move. Then she felt something that could only be his tongue between her wet folds. Her sense of touch was amplified because she couldn't see, and this seemed like a explosion.

She moaned and mewled so loudly that she missed a far away thump of clothes as she realized that her legs are no longer touching a jonin west, but human skin, Kakashi moved two fingers inside of her. Every other thought was washed away from her, as she came in a bliss.

'Sakura', moaned Kakashi feeling her muscles clench around his digits. He would give anything to be there right now. He positioned himself at her entrance, and was stopped by a gasp.

Sakura had removed her blindfold and was now staring at him. He couldn't say which head attracted her more. And then she caught him by surprise and turned the tables. He was now lying on his back on the floor with the pink-haired kunoichi straddling him.

'Why let you have all the fun?', she purred and crashed their lips together.

Somewhere, in the back of her head, she realized that this is their first kiss. That thought was soon suppressed as Kakashi started to rub his erection on her hot core, sending waves of pleasure through her.

'Sakura, I don't think I can hold out much longer, I need you around me, _now_', he growled in a very low, sexy tone. An idea appeared in Sakura's head.

She moved down to his cock, and took a few seconds to take it in. It was by far the finest speciment of male genitalia she had ever seen.

Kakashi watched amazed as the tiny kunoichi examined his length. She rubbed his tip, and started to stroke him slowly. He moaned at the feeling of her, and threw his head back. He was then greeted with a utterly new feeling. He barely succeeded in raising his gray haired head, but when he managed, he almost came.

Sakura had her mouth around him and was sucking hard. She realized that she loved the feeling of him, the noises he made, the flavor of his precum. And she decided she wanted more.

Sakura was always a quick learner, and she noticed immediately what pleases him the most.

'Sakura....please....stop', moaned the older ninja under her. He was so close, and he didn't want to come in her mouth.

She looked at him. 'What if I don't want to stop', she said with a devilish smile. He groaned at the sight, and she continued her work. It wasn't long before Kakashi's whole world got lost in a bliss of white, and he came, spurting his seed in her mouth.

Yet the bliss wasn't thick enough to not see her swallow his seed, and then wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, that devilish smile back on her lips. He hummed as he felt his erection hardening again.

Kakashi flipped the kunoichi on her back. He positioned himself with her entrance and trust in. She cried out from the pain. Sakura wasn't a virgin, but with his size it really didn't matter.

'Just relax love', said Kakashi. It took every ounce of control he had to not start moving. Soon enough, the pink haired kunoichi relaxed, and he started moving slowly.

Kakashi soon completely lost control and started pounding mercilessly. The floor squeaked with every trust he made. Both of them were so loud, that several neighbors started pounding on the walls, but the lovers didn't hear them.

The copy ninja felt in heaven. Sakura was so tight. When ever he pulled back her muscles would lure him back in. He pulled back almost completely and pounded in her all the way to the hilt.

Sakura wasn't the kind of girl who would submit to anyone, but she was on the edge. She wanted Kakashi to dominate her, to use her, make her scream his name and claim her his own.

Non the less, she put her hands on his chest and pushed, so that she was now riding him with full speed. Kakashi groaned at the sight of her flushed face, her boobs dancing up and down, his cock glistening with her cum when she bounced up and the feeling off her when she came back down.

Soon Sakura couldn't take it any more. She came hard, completely losing herself. Kakashi moaned at the feeling of her muscles clenching, and was pulled over the edge, working out his orgasm, squirting a uge load deep into the petite body.

Sakura fell on his chest completely worn out. Kakashi stood up and, with some difficulties, carried them to her bed. They fell on the sheets, sweaty, exhausted, but feeling complete.

'I love you', whispered Sakura. There wasn't any response.

'Asshole', she mumbled into his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Kakashi couldn't fall asleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Whew! I wrote that one much faster than my first fanfic. I guess I'm getting better, he he *fidget*. Ummmm..... review?

Please?


	2. Chapter II: Lempo

**Even though I just barely finished the second chapter on my Yaoi Bleach fanfic, I'm starting a lemon story again. Somebody punch me. I really am a masochist.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Lempo (the Finnish god of Frenzied Love)**_

Kakashi woke up after falling asleep only hours before morning. He felt the warmness of her skin on his chest and the smell of her hair tickling his face. Instantly, guilt washed over him. He couldn't believe he just had sex with his ex student. Even after thinking about it all night, trying to observe it from different angles, things just got from bad to worst.

What would happen if someone found out? What would happen to his reputation? Would his friends abandon him? Would he be forced to live as an outcast, away from civilization and be forced to beg and steal just to survive-

He stopped himself. His imagination was just to wild. Of course he won't be forced to live as an outcast. If he ran now, maybe she will just think she got drunk, and had a wet dream. He shuddered. The words 'Sakura' and 'wet dream about Kakashi' didn't agree with each other. It excited him beyond reason.

He quietly got up and started picking his things. Sakura mumbled something and turned her head. He could now see her smooth face, bathing in the morning sunlight, her plump lips curved in a soft smile. A feeling of peacefulness washed over him. He hoped he gave her good dreams, and that they were of him.

He froze and shook his head. He shouldn't think about her that way. Not now, when everything is over. He got dressed and with a few handsigns he was in the confinements of his home.

He went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He needed to shave, his chin was already rough. The copy nin couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to her. He remembered her face. She was so perfect, and look at him. The scar at his left eye, which he normally barely noticed, now seemed as a canyon. He was to old, to rough, to insensitive for her.

He sighed and went to take a bath.

* * *

Kakashi walked out of his house around noon relatively cheerfully. He didn't want to leave at all, but he had to return some books to the library, and find something edible to put in his stomach. Last night's encounter was not forgotten, but put aside. He didn't want something like that messing up his work.

He made a step sideways, perfectly avoiding Naruto, who was now lying in a pile on the ground. Kakashi could see the broken branches he broke, when he lounged for him.

'Good day to you too, Naruto', he said calmly, and continued walking. He yawned. Maybe he'll get some sleep at work. He turned right at the cross way and continued to the library.

It was quiet. He handed his books to the old lady working there, and went to find new books. He ventured into the section with detective novels, trying to find something interesting, when all of a sudden...

'Kakashi? What are you doing here?', a high female voice said. He closed his eyes, wanting her to go away.

'Hey, are you meditating or something? It's polite to answer someone's call! Especially if you _slept with them and then evaporated._'

He was thankful he had his mask on. She couldn't see him blush.

'I'm so sorry Sakura, it's just that I was trying to come up with a strategy to stay alive as long as possible with you around.' He could see the corners of her lips twitching. He relaxed a bit. Maybe he'll be able to survive after all.

Her lips twitched again.

'So, have you come up with anything good?', she hissed at him. 'In case you have to make a heroic escape.'

Maybe not.

'Sakura...', he said weakly, but she cut him off.

'We shouldn't talk about this here. Come on.' She dragged him towards the stairs. Her grip was incredibly strong. She pushed him in front of something that looked like a broom cupboard. He saw the writing JANITOR, and noticed a couple of smaller signs before she pushed him in.

'The janitor's office?', he asked.

'Why not?', she said. 'It's not like you deserve something better.'

She sat on a box and pushed him onto a bucket. That's when all the anger disappeared. Her face became a broken mask. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

'Why?', she whispered shakily. 'Why did you leave m-?'. She stopped, still making faint attempts to act tough. Kakashi moved and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his neck and started sobbing. He gently stroked her hair and gradually she calmed down.

'I... didn't want to leave. It's better this way. I'm to old for you. You deserve someone better. Anyone. It's the right thing to do. I'm sorry.'

'But I want _you_. And I'm tired of always doing the right thing. I want to be reckless.' She pulled his mask down and started kissing him. He could still taste the saltiness of her tears. He pushed her away gently but firmly.

'You don't know what you're doing. What about you're friends, you're work and Tsunade?' To his surprise she laughed.

'So that's what this is about? Me?'

'It's always been about you', he mumbled.

'I thought I was very clear about my feelings. And as for my friends, if they're my real friends they'll understand. But you- you're coming clean now. Do you like me at all?'

He looked at her face. Her cheeks were still wet, but her eyes were determined. He felt his heart thump-this was the women he fell in love with. He quickly lay on the floor and pulled her on top.

'Well now, that depends on how persuasive you can be.', he said in a low husky voice.

She smirked and captured his lips in a wet heated kiss. His hands wandered up and down her body, trying to feel as much of her as possible. He started massaging her breast while she rubbed his member through the fabric of his pants. He groaned and started thrusting into her hand. They both quickly undressed.

Sakura quickly wrapped her fingers around his member and started sucking, deep-throating him from the beginning. Kakashi let out a moan from deep in his chest. He caught her and pulled her up. She understood, positioning herself above his cock. He put his hands on her hips and guided her down.

They moaned in unison. Sakura set up a slow pace to get accustomed to the little bolt of pain that coursed through her. He did enter her without preparation, and wasn't exactly small. Her hands curled up into fists, but didn't stop.

He gently kissed her, wanting to make it easier. Simultaneously he started playing with her nipple. She mewled and picked the speed up a bit. Moans broke out in the small janitor's closet. They were both completely unaware of the noises they were making, or the fact that footsteps were approaching the small cupboard.

Sakura came first, screaming his name. She was still sore and sensitive from last night. Feeling her muscles contract, Kakashi muttered her name and came deep inside her. They sat there panting, worn out and unprepared to face the truth. Kakashi made the first move. He gently nuzzled her neck.

'Are you OK?', he asked her gently. She just nodded.

'I'm sorry', he mumbled.

'Oh, sure, are you going to leave me like last night?' She tried to be tough but her facade was already cracked, and she started crying. He caught her arm and pulled her close.

'I won't leave, if you'll let me stay'

'What a stupid question, you pervert.'

The door burst open. They saw a short fat geezer looking at them.

'Oh, Kakashi-san, didn't mean to interrupt. I see you're busy so I'll leave you to your ministrations.', he said and closed the door.

They looked at each other and laughed. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**The worst thing I ever wrote. Flames allowed. **


End file.
